Never A Monster
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'I know alright,' I said, sitting across from him in the library. 'You know what' He asked wringing his hands together nervously. 'That James, Sirius and Pettigrew are animagus' and that you're a werewolf.' He stood looking horrified and turned away from me. He really thought he was a monster.


Never A Monster

The marauders, a group of four boys that 'ruled' the school. There was Sirius Black, heartbreaker extraordinaire, James Potter, the love sick puppy and Peter Pettigrew, their ever faithful side kick. Then finally there was Remus Lupin, the brains of the entire operation.

'I dare you to go into the Shrieking Shack.'

'I hate you,' I muttered, looking at the shack, fear filling me completely.

'A dare is a dare.'

I glared at her but complied wordlessly. Slowly I approached the shack, jumping slightly as I heard a howl.

Pushing the creaking door open, I gasped as I took in the scratch marks on the wall. Tracing them silently, I couldn't help but wonder. What could've done this?

Hearing voices, I ducked out of view.

'We need to hurry!' What was James Potter doing here? More importantly why was he stripping? 'Before Moony gets here.' Moony? That was what they called Lupin.

I squeezed my eyes shut but opened them and saw three animals stood where they had been standing. A stag, a dog and a rat. Why did it seem appropriate that Pettigrew was a rat?

There was a growl as a werewolf thundered into the shack. Knowing that it would pick my scent immediately, I waited with baited breath until it turned and I ran all the way back to Hogwarts.

Slamming the door to my dorm shut I let out a deep breath. That was Remus Lupin. Shy Remus Lupin who couldn't hurt a fly?

What must've happened to him? He must've had to go through so much pain.

I looked up at Lupin as he sat himself across from me. 'I-I was wondering if you could help me with something?' He asked glancing down at the table grain in concentration.

'Of course,' I said as I sat up straighter.

'I was hoping that you'd explain the potion from Slughorn's lesson today.' He glanced up at me now, his eyes still guarded.

As I launched into an explanation, I took in the interest now in his eyes.

'You've never been on a date to Hogsmeade?' I asked in shock. 'How have you never- I know plenty of girls that fancy you.'

'Well,' Black said appearing above Lupin's shoulder. 'It doesn't matter if they like Moony. He's too shy.' He cooed, pinching Lupin's cheek. Turning red, he pushed Black off of him.

'Alright,' I stood quickly, holding out my hand to him. 'I'm going to remedy that.'

'How?' He asked, almost fearfully.

'We are going on a date.'

'You do realise that we're being spied on don't you?' Remus asked quietly as we walked through the streets.

'Yes,' I said as I turned and saw a figure ducked behind a tree. 'Shall we make them panic?'

He looked at me, mischief brimming in his eyes. So maybe he did deserve to be a marauder after all. Taking a hold of my hand, he began to run as I struggled to keep us. I grinned as I heard footsteps thundering behind us.

'I never had Moony begged for the type of boy to take a girl into the woods.' I scoffed slightly, hearing the admiration in Black's voice.

'I need to find Lily before Diggory the douche finds her.' How very witty Potter.

'Y-You don't think that there's anything out here do you?' Pettigrew asked, his voice trembling slightly.

'O-of course not,' Black stuttered as I snapped a twig.

Remus sneaked around them as they became progressively frightened. I let out a laugh as they jumped when Remus set a hand on Potter's and Black's shoulders.

'What does that teach you, Black?' I asked, hands on hips.

He muttered something under his breath.

'Did that sound like a sorry for snooping?' I asked Potter who shook his head, grinning at his best friend's discomfort.

'Prongs. You traitor!' I levelled him a glare. 'Alright. I'm sorry for snooping.'

Remus and Potter took to either side of me as Black walked before us, sulking and dragged Pettigrew with him.

'You have potential.' Potter grinned down at me as I looked away from my conversation with Remus.

'Don't say that Prongsie.' Black complained, looking back at us. 'You make it sound like she's permanent.'

I rolled my eyes, turning back to Potter. 'You know, Lily doesn't complain about you that much anymore.'

'Really?' A blinding grin took centre stage on his face.

'Just a little tip. You might want to become a tad more mature.'

'Do you want me to walk you back to your common room?'

'No, that's-'

'Come on, Moony,' Black said as he looped his arms through Remus'. 'You heard the beast.'

As he was forcefully pulled away, he waved at me.

'Is he alright?' I asked James as Remus walked to the hospital wing, suddenly looking pale.

'Don't worry, he's just not feeling well,' he reassured me, a hand on my shoulder before Black appeared.

'Cheating on Evans Prongsie,' Black tutted, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

'No, Black. Not all men are dogs like you.'

The result was instantaneous; he straightened up and looked at me in shock. Then deciding that it was just a figure of speech, he glared at me.

'Come on Padfoot.' James dragged Black away before he could start another argument.

Two days until the full moon, I thought.

'Hey Remus,' I said as I say across from him. Pulling out a chocolate frog, I handed it to him. He began to protest but I cut him off. 'It's a thank you for helping me.'

Taking it silently he looked up at me. 'I, um, I have something that I need to tell you,' he began nervously.

'Yes?'

'I,' he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'Don't you trust me?' I asked teasingly.

'No, no I do. But it might-' He stood quickly. 'I'm sorry but I have to go.'

I sat silently watching him leave, knowing what he was going to tell me. Did he think that he was a monster? Was that why he was so scared of telling me?

'I know alright,' I said, sitting across from him in the library.

'You know what?' He asked wringing his hands together nervously.

'That James, Sirius and Pettigrew are animagus' and that you're a werewolf.'

He stood looking horrified and turned away from me. He really thought he was a monster.

Sitting him down, I stood before him, my hands on his shoulders and brought my face level to his.

'You're not a monster.' I began quietly.

'I could hurt you.' As he looked away from me, I moved my hand to cup his cheek and turned him to face me.

'So could anyone.' I looked him straight in the eye. 'You're not a monster, you're Remus Lupin. The fact that you're a werewolf doesn't change that.'

He started to speak, his eyes uncertain. 'But-'

'But nothing. I knew you were a werewolf when I became your friend and I knew you were a werewolf when I fell for you.

'It doesn't change the fact that you're one of the smartest, kindest, bravest men I've ever met.'

'You fell for me?' He asked almost shyly.

I nodded and he moved towards me, one of his hands moving to my waist as Sirius shouted. 'Don't be a fool Moony. Kiss her!'

We sprung apart as Sirius and James were chased out of the library.


End file.
